Six Months
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: Ciel meets one of Lazy Elizabeth's friends at a ball, who mysteriously dissapears the same night. Six months later, she arrives at the Phantomhive Manor! Mainly OC x Ciel but also OC x Sebastian. Read if you want iguess. xD
1. Intro

NORMAL POV

/Prolouge/

Six months earlier...

The golden lights on the chandelier twinkled, setting the ballroom aglow as the guests swayed across the floor in a smooth motion. Red, Green, Blue, Pink, every color ballgowns with ribbons and frills bounced around women's heels, their merry laughs filling the large hall.  
>It was quite the special ball, held in celebration of Queen Victoria's birthday. Needless to say, hundreds were invited, including the mysterious Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. "Please do act, at the very least, like you are enjoying yourself, Young Master." The dark-haired man murmured to him just to receive a glare.<br>"Oooh, Ciel! You look so cute in those clothes!" A voice that was all too familiar called out from behind them.  
>A blonde-haired green-eyed girl who was several inches taller than the young Earl embraced him roughly and giggled. "Oh isn't the ball just marvelous, Ciel! Its totally cuuuute!" She grasped his hands and He forced out a mutter in agreement. Elizabeth, dressed in a bright pink and white gown with ruffled sleeves, was the Earl's fianc e, and quite frankly she drove him crazy.<br>"Oh, Ciel, I haven't introduced you to Pluie!" She grinned, and ran off into the crowd of guests.  
>"What is she talking about?" The Earl spat out.<br>"Pluie is the French term for rain, and quite uncommonly a name.." Sebastian replied, raising his eyebrows into the crowd. Moments later, the blonde returned with another girl in hand.  
>Her hair was jet black, with a thick layer of bangs that half covered her eyes, which were a pretty blue. She had very fair skin, was an inch or so shorter than Ciel, and was wearing a black and grey gown.<br>"This is Pluie, she's from France! She just arrived here last week, and she's living at our house now!" Elizabeth smiled and explained.  
>"Pluie, this is Ciel, he's my fianc e! Do you know what that means? Were gunna get married someday!" Ciel grumbled to himself, wanting to tell Elizabeth that of course she knew what that meant, it was a French word. To Ciel, the girl was quite odd. She didn't speak a word, didn't smile, and stared dully at the ground.<br>"Well? This is a dance, isn't it?" The blonde girl exclaimed and took Ciel by the hand, waltzing him away. To Pluie's surprise, a butler took her hand in his and danced her across the floor.  
>"E-Excuse me.." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed to be dancing with a complete stranger who was so much taller than herself.<br>"Think nothing of it, My lady, tis an honor to dance with you." Sebastian smiled, and Pluie was suddenly aware of his hand on her waist.  
>"Lady Elizabeth said you were from France, but I must say you certainly don't sound the part!" He laughed, and a slight blush appeared on Pluies face. Suddenly she was spun and tossed a few feet away into the hands of the blue-haired Ciel Phantomhive, as Elizabeth danced merrily with Sebastian. "You seem to be enjoying this ball just as much as I am." Commented Ciel, noting the sour expressions spread across both their faces as they quickly waltzed across the floor. "At the end of the day, frilly gowns and laughing is absolutely a bother." She replied quietly, so much so he had to strain to hear her. "I couldn't agree more." The Earl and Lady exchanged a disgusted look with each other and continued dancing, until the music had ended and the ball had come to a close.<br>"Nice dancing with you, my lady." Sebastian bowed politely as Pluie and Elizabeth made their way to the carriage just outside the ballroom.  
>Pluie and Ciel exchanged another cold glance before she took her seat inside the large carriage.<br>"Not the sharpest tool in the shed." Ciel stated was the carriage waddles past them.  
>"Pluie?" Sebastian asked in a surprised way at his master.<br>"No, Elizabeth. Pluie is..." His butler waited for a response but never received one.

That was the night of the kidnapping.

AN: Thanks for reading! Drop me a reveiw and let me know if you want more, and FYI, "update already " does not encourage me to write more xD So lemme know what you did and did not like. This is mainly CIELxOC but also has my friends OC x Sebastian, and OCxSebastian and friendsOC x ciel...you get the point. xD 


	2. A New Maid

NORMAL POV( six months after the last chapter )

"Honestly, London these days is about as exciting as watching a cat fall asleep." Ciel Phantomhive scoffed in his cushy armchair. His butler Sebastian Michaelis smiled slightly at the thought of beautiful kittens bathing in the hot sunlight.  
>"It will be quite an uneventful day, My Lord, besides the new maid you requested paying us an interview." The raven haired butler carefully poured some pink-colored tea into a cup and served it to his master. After Bard cooking another turkey with a flame-thrower, Meirin breaking most of the silverware and Finny killing the entire garden, the head butler decided an extra maid wouldn't hurt. Besides, I havent seen her since...<br>Sebastian shook that train of thought away and glanced out the big window behind Ciel.  
>Standing on the yellowish entryway was a tall, slender lady, who wore a white and green maid's uniform. She held a straightened hand up to her eyes and was admiring the Manor.<br>That's just like her.  
>Sebastian smirked, excusing himself from Ciel and answering the door, after making his way through the many levels of the big estate.<br>"H-hello! My name is Delilah Taylor! I'm here to work as your new maid!" She exclaimed the moment Sebastian opened the door. Her eyes were a determined shade of blue, while her hair hung collar-bone length in wavy strands of reddish-brown. Sebastian took one look at her and welcomed her inside.  
>"This is the Phantomhive Manor, home to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his servants." Lined up outside the door was two blondes, a maid with large glasses and a short man drinking tea happily. "This is Meirin, a maid," The Black Butler addressed the pink-haired woman.<br>"She's especially clumsy with the silverware..." He muttered to Delilah, in a "You'll-take-care-of-it,right?" tone. "Here is Bardroy the chef and Finnian the gardener. Surely you'll help them about their daily chores? You'll be shown your sleeping quarters after a quick interview with the Young Master." Sebastian paced up the stairs, followed by the tall red-head. They headed towards the Young Master's study and knocked politely.  
>"I've brought the maid." The butler called through the door awkwardly. "Very well. Bring her in." His Master sighed, while Sebastian made his way in with Delilah.<br>Ciel Phantomhive seemingly stared into Delilah, inspecting her up and down from the comfort of his desk while raising his eyebrows occasionally.  
>"Name, age, birthdate and skills?" He challenged her, his one eye that wasn't patches smirked somehow.<br>"Delilah Taylor, 16, February third, special skills are baking, climbing, public speech, and taking care of my master." She recited, almost regretting putting a "sir" at the end, but smiling at him nonetheless.  
>Ciel rested his jaw in his palm, judging Delilah in his own mind and tapping an ink pen Agaisnt his desk.<br>"...Show her the servants sleeping quarters." He ordered, spinning around in his chair soon after, thereby dismissing them from his study.

London had a grossly humid feel to it's weather today, which troubled the girl harshly. She wore a black ankle length gown with dark green hidden on the outside sleeve ruffles, as well as many other places on it. Her parasol was black as well; the girl was quite fond of the color. Just a little ways away...  
>She strained to see the tip of the Phantomhive Manor in the darkness. The sun had set hours ago, and a lit oil lamp in her left hand was the only source of light for as long as she could see. Her feet, the road, and a metre in front of her was all that was lit.<br>Honestly, was it necessary for someone like me to walk all this way?  
>Her shoes started to make her feet ache, and although she wore a heavy dress and elbow-length gloves, she found herself chilly nonetheless.<br>Suddenly she came upon a forest; maybe a garden. Pink cherry blossom trees were silent in the dead of night, their petals dark pink and innocently quiet.  
>The girl rubbed her eyes, as she realized she was starting to get sleepy.<br>Surely it won't hurt to rest here for just a while...

Authors Note: fffff sorry for these ridiculously short chapters, usually mine are like 2000 words and this is like. two hundred. xD I just keep leaving them at cliffhangers so this should be the last super small one xD . Thank you for the reveiws and watches and such, if you keep writing them, I'll keep writing this! Goddit? :D By the way, if you need character bios for Delilah and the mystery girl in the black dress just tell me.  
>The "black dress" girl is my original character; Delilah belongs to my friend who's name on here is TheMayze. She has a Blackbutler fanfiction too, with myOCxCIEL and Delilah x Sebastian! It's so cute and fluffy so check it out. : D HOPE YOU ENJOYED! <p>


	3. Getting Cut Open is Fun

Rays of sun glowed off the windows of the breathtaking Phantomhive Manor-it was an insanely bright day, but Finny, the gardener, enjoyed every minute of it.  
>"Sure is nice being outside!" He laughed to himself, shaking out his dirty blonde hair and grinning up to the sun. Today, Finny had a quite simple job, one would think. He was ordered by Sebastian to trim all the hedges on the Phantomhive Estate, and after that was finished, tend to the sakura trees on the left side of the Manor.. Although Finnian had done this many times before, he knew it would take quite a bit more time due to the hot rays of sun tiring him out on this unusually sunny day.<br>"I can't mess up today! Sebastian will scold me for sure if I kill the Sakuras!" He muttered to himself. Finny grabbed a watering can, shook his hair, and ran off to fulfill his duty.

Surely it shouldn't have taken her this long? Delilah sighed to herself, lazily sweeping the same spot on the wooden floor of the study. Being a maid was quite boring, more than she expected, and waiting for her Master to arrive was worrying. What kind of trouble did she get herself into this time? Broken leg? Sprained ankle? Murderers trying to kill her? She had a knack for getting herself into trouble, that was for sure.  
>Delilah gazed out the huge clear window in the study, with flowers resting on the sill, perfectly watered as usual. Outside it was a blazing hot day, which only made Delilah's worries worsen about her master.<br>Though being a maid was slightly boring and tiresome, the tall redhead enjoyed it nonetheless; time with Sebastian was time well spent.  
>A loud scream popped the girl out of her daydreams, and she frantically shot her head out the window. Clasping the end of her dress in her fist, she jumped out the window and landing swiftly on her feet. Delilah ran to the source of the sound, the left of the Manor. Hundreds of lovely pink Sakura trees blew gently in the wind; the scream truly broke the beauty of it. She didn't see anything wrong at all, everything seemed in place,like the scream left as soon as it had came.<br>As usual, Delilah spoke too soon. A blonde boy she recognized as Finny shot out from behind a tree, grabbed her shoulders and sobbed, possibly trying to say something, though Delilah had no idea what.  
>"Sh-She's d-d-d-dead!" His voice wavered and he fell into the girl's arms, sobbing dramatically.<br>"Who's dead, Finny? Who are you talking about?" Delilah frantically asked, patting his back in a comforting way.  
>"Over there! Sh-She's dead!" He looked up, and flinched when Sebastian appeared behind Delilah suddenly, like he always does and always did. His voice was sharp and stern.<br>"Lead us to her." He ordered. Finny sniffled, and ran into the Sakura trees. It was quite like a forest- quite a bit of trees squished together in one area and the wind was crisp.  
>The gardener led the maid and butler to a tree not far in, where an all too familiar girl was. She was laying under a particularly large Sakura tree on her back, arms at sides. She had on a black victorian dress, with green in the sleeves and on ribbons. The hem was dusty with a few holes, as were the sleeves.<br>"Sebastian!" A voice yelled from above, and we all turned our heads to it's direction. The blue-haired Young Master had his palms on the windowsill, probably annoyed with his butler's sudden retreat, and curious of the situation.  
>Minutes later, he joined the group with his arms crossed, bitterly staring down at the girl. Her skin was very fair, her hair dark with a thick layer of bangs almost covering her closed eyes. A white mask covering her nose and mouth hid her identity, and Delilah was somewhat relieved she had remembered to put it on.<br>After all, she was supposed to be dead.  
>To Delilah's surprise, Sebastian leaned close to the dead girl's face and rested three fingers on her neck. A few moments later, announced that she was in fact living.<br>I should've done that myself...Sebastian must know who she is! He put up an act, he must have...Delilah raised her eyebrow nervously.  
>"What shall we do with the girl?" Sebastian turned to Ciel, who glared back.<br>"We aren't just going to leave her in the garden, now are we?" He snapped, turning back around while mumbling something about the heat.  
>"Bring her in, get her water, and when she wakes up send her on her way." "Yes, My Lord."<p>

/  
>PLUIE POV (fainted girl's POV, in other words)<p>

"It was lovely dancing with you, MiLady." The black-haired butler bowed politely. I looked at the blue-haired boy's expression-angry and annoyed as usual, and wondered if I'd ever see him again. I lived at Elizabeth's house now-if she found how my feelings for the boy, they would probably kick me onto the street.  
>"Come on!" Elizabeth giggled. She grabbed my hand, leading me to the large carriage waiting for us at the front of the hall.<br>Taking one glance back at Ciel, I hopped in and blushed to myself. Never had I met anyone more quiet, cold, and not annoying-someone like me. "Are you alright, Pluie? You're blushing!" Elizabeth laughed and I looked away nervously, out the window. Dark trees zoomed by quickly, and I could have sworn something moved.  
>"Did you see that?" I asked Elizabeth, but she ignored me, giggling about the ball. Squinting out the window, I searched for the moving figure once more. I had a funny knack for noticing things most others don't, and this definitely was not something to ignore.<br>Suddenly my heart skipped a beat.  
>"Someone's following us." I whispered, and stood up in the tall carriage. Falling down was the least of my worries at this point.<br>"What's wrong, Lulu?" Elizabeth called me by a nickname I'd never heard before. My fingers trembled, I opened the carriage's door and looked back. Two red eyes stared back into mine.  
>~~~ It was as if the eyes teleported me to another place. That's what I wish would have happened, anyways. I saw nothing; it was black, yet I heard the buzzing of machines around me and the cold feel in the air. Suddenly, a voice far more close that I had been expecting gruffly spoke in a language I didn't know. It was joined by many others, and a felt a rough hand on my bare stomach. "Who are you? Where am I?" I mumbled. Chortles of laughter broke out. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously. My wrists and legs were bind together; suddenly a cold, sharp tool pressed onto my stomach.<br>"What are you doing?" I demanded, attempting to heave myself into a sitting position but utterly failing while being mocked by even more laughter of tens, hundreds it seemed, men.  
>The cold object slowly went deeper and deeper into the pale skin on my stomach, and I gasped. It was quiet now, I hated the feeling I had of millions of people watching me when I couldn't even see them.<br>"Stop it..Stop it!" I screamed. It cut through my skin and into my flesh, beyond that, and I screamed into the darkness beyond my eyes. I was slowly being torn apart, bit by bit, and tears were falling from my permanently-shut eyes.  
>The voices grew louder and the foreign words bounced off the edges of my brain as I swallowed.<br>Why hasn't anyone come to save me?  
>Mon Mere? Mon Pere? Marie? A huge lump formed in my throat and I sobbed like I had never sobbed before.<br>The metal object seemed to increase in quantity; three more cut through at my legs, two at my arms, more than I could count at my stomach. Blood spilled down my sides.  
>"God is always there for you, Plu. No matter what, he has your back! He has a great plan for your life and he'll always keep you out of harms way."<br>"Really, Mama? How do you know?"

Why isn't he helping me? No...he never was. I yelped as I felt my stomach being cut into over and over.  
>If God existed...<br>Sobbing did nothing, but I was hopeless.  
>HE WOULD HAVE HELPED ME BY NOW! Scenes flashed through my head-my mother reading me the bible, my sister praying at the side of her bed.<br>"God promises to protect you, no matter what. Tell him your sorrows and they shall be answered." My mother always used to say.  
>"Stop! Stop it! I can't...I can't..." I squeezed out, my lungs felt like they were being filled with blood and drowning out my thoughts.<br>I cannot believe in one who backs out of his word.  
>Just then, something in my brain seemed to click. Like the moment you finally understand a joke your friends were trying to tell you. It was like working for years to find answers, and finally getting one. I just didn't know what my question was, nor the answer.<br>A voice in my head spoke, the words soft, yet sharp and dangerous. It seemed to tease me, over everything, and when it asked the fateful question, I knew my answer.  
>"It's sad, really, turning to a demon for help. How am I to trust you?" I squeezed my words out, and the laughing men dis speared. Everything disspeared. Everything but a few white fluffy feathers was black.<br>"Quite the talkative one, you are. Do we have a deal?" I bit my lip. This demon who spoke to me seemed to ignore every question I had.  
>"We do!" I screamed, and in all one second, the pain on my stomach dissapeared.<br>Unfortunately, the pain that came along with accepting a deal with a demon; living, and still knowing the truth; was something much more painful than being dissected alive by ten men. Much more painful than I'd ever had imagined.  
>

AN: *huffs andpuffs* THIS TOOK ME LIKE THREE HOURS, i used to be able to whip something like this up in one! Man, it's been a while since i wrote some long fanfiction ~ I need to get back in my grooove! xD Anyways, hope you enjoy. Questions? ask. 


	4. Waking Up in a Strange Manor

OMFG, SHE IS CHOKING ON PANTS LIKE YOU KNOW HUH HUH HUH HUH NOT LIKE CLOTHING PANTS PLUIE POV "...Do we have a deal?" The slithery voice crept.  
>"...We do!"<p>And with that, I shot myself upwards while choking on my pants.*<br>That dream, or a memory rather, had been haunting my mind since the day I made a deal with a demon, six months ago. Like a constant reminder that I now only existed to eventually have my soul swallowed. I cracked open my eyes, suddenly aware of my surroundings. Blue curtains across a four poster bed, heavy blue covers over a white nightgown I'd never seen before, a wooden wardrobe and a large window with matching blue curtains draped over them. The feel of the room was somehow familiar, though I know I'd never been in it before. My toes curled from the cold hard floor. They pitter-pattered as I stepped towards the window to the left of the bed. Peeking one eye out a sliver, pink Sakura trees swayed in the wind through the glass. I cursed under my breath. Whoever found me had taken me home with them. Had there been a house nearby those trees? Had I seen the person? Whose house is this? Groaning, I opened the curtain the slightest bit and let a tiny bit of morning shine in the room.  
>Truly, I hated the sun. Then again, complete darkness was something I hated too. My mind is full of indecisive things, it could always be one way, but then again maybe another.. As a small sliver of sunshine scattered itself across the wooden floor, it led to the wardrobe opposite the bed. I put on the only decent clothing I found.<br>Whenever I find the creep who took me in, I'll-wait, I'll just get Delilah to deal with them. Either way, shit will go down. Rolling up the sleeves of a white shirt I found, My hand quietly made it's way to my cheek. I let out a sigh of relief. Whoever had put me to bed had the decency to keep my white paper mask on..or had seen what was under it, and returned it.  
>Delilah would probably give me trouble if I let anyone know, then again it wasn't like I cared one bit. I found my way to the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed it open slowly. My journey through the giant house began.<p>

SEBASTIAN POV

"I'd like my afternoon tea, Sebastian." The Young Master ordered calmly while resting his chin in his palm. Things truly were dull, at the Phantomhive manor, at least nothing to get excited about.  
>"Oh, and Sebastian?" My hand let go of the doorknob.<br>"Yes, my lord?" I asked and turned back around, to face the master at his desk.  
>"Bring me something.. entertaining." He stressed the last word. "Yes, my lord." I made my way down the halls, pondering the Young Master's odd request. It wasn't often he made a casual one such as that, but if the master requests something entertaining, well then something entertaining is what I will get him.<br>"Mister Sebastiaaaaaaaaan!" A squeaky voice behind me wailed.  
>"What is it NOW, Meirin?" I sighed tiredly, looking down the hall for any mess-ups that could have previously taken place. They didn't, at least not yet.<br>After solving Meirin's problem of missing dishes, and preparing the Young Master's tea, I made my way through the hallways back to his study.  
>Everything was perfectly in place, as usual, until the teacup clattered slightly against the saucer.<br>Earthquake?  
>The teacup settled as soon as it had been stirred, so I continued on my way to the Master's study. If things stayed unenjoyabely boring as they were now, young master would have me going all over the country looking for murder cases, and it was bound to give me one hell of a headache.<br>"I know you're here, might as well come out where I can see you." I smirked. Someone had been following me since I left the Master's study. I figured it was time to come clean.  
>I turned around, prepared to whip forks and knives from my coat, until I saw a flicker of black from behind a vase.<br>The vase was a blue one, decorated with the Young Master's favorite white roses, not a single crack. I slowly peered inside it, and found nothing out of the ordinary.  
>"Must have been my imagination." I sighed. Was it sad that I was looking forward to finding something in the vase? Something interesting, entertaining for the Young Master perhaps? Turning on my foot, I realized I had indeed been wrong about nothing being out of the ordinary. A young girl stood in front of me, perhaps about Young Master's age, but slightly shorter. She had dark black hair, the ends quite a few inches below the collar, with a thick layer of bangs almost covering her eyes. She had on a mask, one of those white paper ones human doctors wore when they performed surgery. "So I see you've awakened. Really though, was it too difficult to rest in your bed until the maid brought you-"<br>"Where am I?" I opened my eyes. The girl stared right through my eyes, as if trying to read my mind. Her voice was muffled yet firm through her mask.  
>"Why the Phantomhive Manor, of course. You passed out under one of the Young Master's Sakura trees, I must say you dampened the beauty of it all." I held in a chuckle as the girls face turned slightly red from humiliation.<br>"Where is the dress I was wearing?" That was when I noticed what she wore, not the black gown nor the sleeping shirt she was given. She had on a very much oversized white collared shirt that happened to be an extra of mine, which landed just above her knees. "Goodness, Young Master will not appreciate your wearing of his clothing!" I informed her. My gaze dropped to her-well, Young Master's black shorts, and down to her bare feet. "My lady!" Behind the young girl was Delilah, surprised and, like me, somewhat dumbfounded at the girls apparel.

PLUIE POV

"Whatever are you wearing?" I spun around to see Delilah, bright eyed and bushy tailed, looking me up and down with an eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't know, my clothing had disappeared when I woke up." I glared at her. Honestly, she is supposed to be my right-hand maid, and she won't even bother to dress me in the morning?  
>"Well, that much is obvious!" Delilah giggled, Laughing with Sebastian. My cheeks turned scarlet. Two practically adults were laughing at how I looked, in the middle of a house in the middle of absolute nowhere.<br>"Shut your mouth at once." A dark voice snapped them out of their laughter, and I smirked under my mask. Whoever had silenced them was at least as decent as to stick up for a guest.  
>I turned around and immediately felt my face get hot. Thank God I was wearing a mask.<br>Standing just a metre or so away from me was Ciel Phantomhive. His hair was slightly askew, but his firm looked didn't leave his face. His face, that I was so close to months ago. But there was no way I could forget it.  
>He looked me up and down, and clenched his fists at my-well, his shorts.<br>"Why did our guest not have any suitable apparel this morning?" He asked the servants behind me calmly.  
>"Is that not your duty?" Ciel glared at Delilah. His serious tone had tightened up the mood. I almost laughed in their faces, that's what they got when they laughed at me.<br>"You are to dress her and report to my study at once. Sebastian, bring my tea." Ciel angrily ordered, spun on one foot, and marched back to his study in the opposite direction. \\\\  
>AN: derp. i need to update more. anyways. enjoy? give me feedback : D review and you shall recieve chapters xD <p>


	5. Lying Lucie Greene

AN: Xitlalit123 suggested I do the part where Ciel finds out Pluie is the girl from the ball in CIELs point of view, so i will, when the times comes. C:  
>NORMAL POV "Not so funny now, is it?" Pluie scoffed at her maid in slight amusement. The red-haired woman was tightening the ties of the young Girl's dress at the back.<br>"Milady, you must understand I wasn't the one to not supply you with clothin-" "Don't care." The dark haired girl glared at her maid through the mirror reflection. Delilah, her maid, half-sighed half-laughed while combing through Pluie's hair. After Ciel, master of the manor they sat in, ordered for Delilah to prepare her mistress with clothing, she had gone out and purchased a dress for Pluie. Since they were so far away from their own Manor in France, Delilah decided it would be much easier to search through the local apparel. So here Pluie sat, in a black and white wide-sleeved gown with white ribbons across it. The dress ended at about her knee, to show black knee socks with white bows laced onto the top. "Are you sure you don't want the bow that came with it?" Delilah teased, waving the giant white headband bow In her face.  
>"Do I ever?" Pluie laughed. "Point taken." Delilah grinned, helping her mistress up after retying her mask behind her ears and leading her out the door towards Ciel's study.<br>Sometimes, Pluie would order Delilah around, curse at her, laugh at her, humiliate her, and annoy her. Delilah teased her right back, indirectly made fun of her and rolled her eyes at her childish behavior. But other times, despite their differences, the two acted almost like sisters. Though they only had a contract for around six months, they were oddly close nonetheless.

The two were making their ways down the halls of the Phantomhive Manor, side by side, when a sudden worry struck Pluie.  
>"Delilah, do you reckon they know who I am..? From six months ago?" She whispered nervously, tugging on her maids sleeve. Delilah thought carefully for a minute, then turned to her mistress.<br>"Sebastian certainly does, everyone else? I doubt it. Why, have you been wandering around the manor with your mask off?" She raised her eyebrow, with a slightly suspicious tone in her usually carefree voice.  
>"Course I 'avent, idiot." She replied, But retied her mask's strings anyways.<br>"Accent." "Shut it."  
>"Just reminding you, like you said!" The maid rolled her eyes in defeat. If nothing, Pluie was quite still a hypocrite.<br>"Lost, ladies?" The two turned to see Sebastian Michealis, the butler of the Phantomhive manor, eyeing them, amused.  
>"The Lord's study is in the opposite direction." He chuckled. His back was now facing him as they followed him towards the study.<br>"Always losing your sense of direction, I guess some things never change, Delilah, do they..." He muttered to himself, causing The maid to cough awkwardly and Pluie to raise an eyebrow.  
>"Here we are, the study." Sebastian stopped at a large mahogany door and knocked with a gloved hand.<br>"Yes?". Ciel's faint voice was muffled from behind the large door.  
>"They have come to see you."<br>"Yes, bring them in." He replied. The door creaked open and the two girls prepared for the worst.  
>CIEL POV<p>

Ugh.  
>I flopped a huge stack of white envelopes to my left. Invitations to parties from people I didn't know, letters from Lady Elizabeth and bills I'd eventually get Sebastian to deal with...Boredom was my worst enemy these days. A sudden knock on the door of my study lifted my head from the countless papers.<br>"Yes?" My voice cracked slightly and I tried to sound like I wasn't completed annoyed and bored. "They have come to see you." Sebastian's voice echoed through the door. I assumed when he said 'they' he was referring to the new maid and her unclothed companion. Groaning,I switched from holding my head in my right hand to my left, and invited them in. Sebastian walked in politely, followed by the tall maid, and afterwards the other girl, who was wearing a dress similar to the one Elizabeth always wore, but black and white. From the looks of it, she certainly wasn't from a poor family. The two girls stood in front of my desk. The taller on the right, Delilah, I believe her name was, looked around somewhat guiltily. I smirked. My words must have gotten to her. The other looked directly above my head, through the window behind me. Her hair spilled over her shoulders messily, though the white mask I had seen on her earlier stayed put.  
>There was something so...so terribly familiar about her, like I should but I don't know. "And your name is?" I stared at the masked girl darkly, trying to scare the truth out of her. I mean, it would kill me if I didn't know who this was. I hate not knowing things.<br>After a glance at Delilah and a moment of silence, she spoke.  
>"Lucie Greene, sir." I never recalled meeting a Lucie Greene in my life, though it was a quite common english name. She didn't look like a Lucie either.<br>"And what made you believe it was alright, Lucie Greene," I smirked at the name. Surely she was lying, a name so common and simple was not like her. She didn't speak as if she was english either, her british accent was pitifully fake.  
>"To sleep on Phantomhive property?" I nailed her with the question. I knew for sure I had seen her somewhere in my life before, and I was determined to find out.<br>"You see, before I left the..Greene manor, to work here as a maid, Lucie here wanted to come with me to watch my work, and see if I was fit to play the role of the maid in her own manor. She traveled many days, surely you could forgive her fatigue?" Delilah bowed. She spoke as if she was reading from some children's storybook.  
>I tapped my pen against the desk and glanced at Sebastian briefly. Sighing, I stood up and looked them in the eyes.<br>"Very well. No need to waste time in my study." I mumbled. The two looked like they'd just won the lottery, very surprised but also very...grateful, was it? They left the room, probably to go pretend they were doing their duties. When the door shut, I watched Sebastian through my peripheral vision.  
>Then, in the odd silence, I asked;<br>"They lied, didn't they?" He turned to me, not at all surprised.  
>"I'm afraid so, my Lord." I gritted my teeth. So I was right all along. "I'll find out what their hiding," My chair spun around and I gazed out the window, where Delilah swept the ground and Lucie wandered around aimlessly.<br>"Liars do not belong in the Phantomhive Manor." /

AN: woop! New chapter, this fast? 8D Yay! I'm not sure if these chapters are short to you guys, because it's been two months since I wrote my three thousand word chapters for harry potter, which I'm going to continue writing very shortly, so if these seem short...don't worry. I wasn't planning on making this one short but I wanted it to stop at a cliffhanger, leave you guys thinking about the ultimate plot of the story kind of. Did you like it? Reviews make me write faster 8D Also, if you submit a character I may or may not put him/her in an arc, like a one or two chapters sort of thing. Just tell me their name, age, detailed description about their appearance, brief history, relationship with sebastian/delilah/pluie/ciel/etc and what they hope to achieve, relationship-wise and just in general. No promises at all, if I find a character or two interesting and I want to make an arc with them, I will fully credit you, just remember I can't write every character perfectly since I don't know them all that well, but I will do my best.  
>-P <p>


End file.
